mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Rofl City
Rofl City is a large city in the United States of America. It was established in 1963, and has several smaller areas within it, most famously Loltown and Lmaoville. Rofl City is a popular tourist destination within the United States; it sustains a large population. This made it a perfect target for Josef Stalin Jr, previous USSR Premier, who assaulted the city with nuclear weapons in 2010. The damage was repaired and the area decontaminated, and contributed enough to rile most of the Russian citizens into rebellion against him. As a result, the very existence of Rofl City resulted in Pieboy6000's Russian Revolution succeeding, and securing his assent to power. It is also one of civilian homes of Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary, who live here in their downtime outside of combat. The city has several landmarks, including the Thunderbird Tower and "The Big Clock", an often mispronounced landmark that is, quite literally, a massive analog clock. It is also notable for its ROFL-6 nerve gas factory in a secluded area on the outskirts of the city. One time, a terrorist attack took place at the Rofl House, and as a result ROFL-6 nerve gas was released and ended up contaminating the downtown core, including the Thunderbird Tower (which was luckily shielded at the time by ROFLOL technology), this then drifted up to Vancouver where it caught the Pieboy Tower off guard, contaminated its air supply and caused the death of 170 people, mainly Canadian civilians. Pieboy6000 sued the company for $14,121,451. ROFL City is it's own Federal District, and there are mandatory security checks before entering. There are Pre-clearance facilities at San Francisco, Los Angeles and Sacramento. Those passengers take trains to ROFL Central. People who haven't pre-cleared or boarded where there are no pre-clearance facilities will go to ROFL City Airport and clear Security there (they go through Domestic Arrivals, and clear ROFL Security) Facts * The Thunderbird Tower is 101 stories tall (the tower is technically named after Thunderbirds101, but not in Thunderbirds101's series', in that case, it's 110 stories tall) * ROFL City does have a Metro * ROFL City has mandatory security checks. * ROFL City is at least 10 square miles big (measured by perimeter, not area, so 10mi x 10mi x 10mi x 10mi and not 10sqmi) Mentioned Elsewhere ROFL City is also mentioned in the following universes: *nkrs200's Universe: It is mentioned on occasion in nkrs200's Funny News Bulletins Series. *Davemadson's Universe: Davemadson's headquarters located here before moved to LOL-LOL Land on Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 73. This features the ROFL City Jail. (purposed Universe of Jeff will be set to the monument of Dictatorship of ROFL City) *SOSOwner's Universe: The SOS California's HQ Was moved to here from Los Angeles in the lost episode: Ocean Festival. "The TTS Gang" moved to ROFL City in "A Year of Signs", after that war between SCR & MTG. Eventually, it will become a paradise on the West Coast. With the SOSOwner owning a mansion, as well as the "SOS Tower" (SOS California HQ) becoming a popular landmark. Even before that, the main HQ was in the UK. *TheTenthGoat's Universe (Canonised/Canonized): ROFL City is practically the same, but unlike the SOSOwner Universe, the HQ happens to be in the Thunderbird Tower. Category:Cities Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Places Category:United States